In the spotlights
by solka
Summary: Misaki is about to graduate in few weeks time, but because of Takahiro and Manami leaving for Osaka again, they decide to celebrate Misaki's graduation earlier. Unfortunately, it ends up in a disaster. [Takahiro knows about them for a long time now, so it's NOT another 'secret revealed' story.] Hope you enjoy it! I don't own JR.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Stranger who has just clicked this page open and is currently reading this text!**

**It's just a little something to free myself form these nagging ideas which has been rambling in my head for like weeks now. **

**The first chapter isn't really telling; it's quite lovely and cute (I hope so at least xD), but generally it acts as a 'setting of the background' piece. **

**Share your opinions/ideas!**

**-s.**

* * *

„Oi, what are you doing, Manami-chan?" Takahiro asked as he approached his wife.

„Looking at photos of Misaki. It's his graduation day so I wanted to give him something special. I don't know what's his hobby, so I figured it out that maybe I could look for inspiration in the photographs."

Takahiro smiled at her. It was very thoughtful of her.

"Hey, I've never seen this!", Manami exclaimed suddenly with laugh.

Curious, Takahiro looked over her shoulder to see what exactly was she pointing to. It was not Misaki's picture though, but his and Usagi-san's. Next to it was another one. On both of them, much younger Usagi-san held his best friend in tight embrace and he had to admit, he wore rather a horrid expression on each of them. Misaki's brother chuckled.

"It's from my graduation. Usagi-san used to hug me on every occasion as soon as he saw a camera in someone's hands. He almost broke my ribs once."

Manami's eyes went wide.

"I remember, on your birthday when you introduced me to him and Misaki." Manami frowned and threw him a wary smile. "He doesn't do it anymore, huh?" she noticed.

Takahiro took a seat next to his gorgeous wife. He pecked her on her lips and she blushed.

"When I think about it... no. I guess, he stopped it few years ago. Probably just decided to cut it out after we got married. You know, in case you were to went crazy about it... Oi, it hurt!"

Takahiro touched his aching arm, trying to massage the pain away.

He took the photo album from Manami's hands. He went through few more pages, looking at the photos of him and Misaki or him and Usagi-san.

"Usagi-san has always been a big child, so he treated his only friend, me, like some kind of a treasure. He never had many friends and generally disliked people around him. I was both really taken aback and terrified when he actually agreed to took Misaki under his roof. Poor Misaki."

Manami chuckled and circled her arms around Takahiro's neck.

"But they make such a sweet couple now, Taka-chan. As they say, opposites attract. I am so happy for both of them... Hey, remember when we walked in on them last..."

"Hai, hai," Takahiro mumbled, not really eager to think about his sweet little brother and his best friend in this kind of situation. It still seemed awkward. "Now can we go to sleep? We must wake up earlier tomorrow to find Misaki a graduation gift."

"Hai."

* * *

It's been years since I moved in to Usagi-san's apartment. Years of embarrassment, arguing, uncertainty and even more of embarrassment. We've been lovers almost since the beginning, not that I had any word when it came to that. However, put aside all the issues I listed above, I had to admit that it wasn't _that_ bad.

I love Usagi-san and Usagi-san loves me. It's that simple. His father accepted me after a long and fierce fight and his brother gave up the stupid obsession about my person. Even my brother accepted us, as soon as he recovered from a severe shock.

I managed to get through the university years without much of a trouble. And even if there were some problems with that, Usagi-san was always ready to help. Mostly because he knew that whenever he helped me out with the studies, I would feel bound to stay up all night doing with him god-knows what came to his mind at that particular moment.

I partly hoped that if I played his little games at nights without complaining, he would leave me alone during days. Ha, it's the freaking horny rabbit Baka-Usagi we are talking about.

Well, but to get back to the point. Usagi-san wouldn't give up his attempts to ravish me each time he looked at me. And so, that is why I was currently stuck between Usagi-san and the kitchen counter, trying to escape his hard grasp and not to give in to the pleasure he was causing at that moment with his right hand caressing the inner side of my tight.

"Usagi-san!" I yelled at him.

"I love you," was his only answer. "I can't get enough of my Misaki."

"I love you, too, you dumbass," I answered proud of myself that I was finally able to say it without crying or stuttering. "But if you won't take your hands off me, I'm going to kick you and eat the dinner with Nii-san and Manami-san in the restaurant."

Usagi-san chuckled and bit jokingly my earlobe. I moaned silently.

"You know you don't want me to let go of you, Misaki," he murmured in a low voice. My head began to spin. "You want me to take you upstairs and make sweet love to you all day."

"Idiot," I grumbled and pushed him away. "You better go and finish the manuscript before Aikawa-san comes and kills you for another delay."

Usagi-san sighed heavily and without another word, went to his study. I smiled at the sight of his sadly lowered shoulders when he dragged his feet, one by one, up the stairs.

Today Nii-san and Manami-san came to celebrate my graduation. I invited also Aikawa-san and even Isaka-san, but we both, Usagi-san and I, hoped the latter would not make an appearance tonight. Initially I wanted us to go out not to trouble Usagi-san with the crowd of people in his sanctuary but Usagi-san, in very un-Usagi-san way, suggested throwing a small in-door party.

Who was I to decline such a generous offer?

"Ohaiooo, Usami-sensei, Misaki-chan!" Aikawa-san's voice rang from the door. The woman jumped happily into the kitchen, grinning like she usually did. I was very used to her jumping out of nowhere, so I only smiled gently and said hello.

"Where's sensei? Is he done writing the new chapter?" Aikawa-san asked looking around. When she couldn't find him, she growled angrily. I suddenly remembered why did I try to make sure Usagi-san met his deadlines each time. That woman was crazy.

"Aikwa-san! Maybe you want some tea? I just bought a new orange flavour, I wanted to try it with you, I know it's your favourite," I quickly stepped away from the cooker and made the woman sit on the couch. "It'll be in a minute. Just, please, take a seat and I go to fetch that idiot-hell of a boyfriend down."

Aikawa-san took a deep breath and grabbed some book from the table.

"What would I do without you, Misaki-chan!" She laughed. "You are like an angel sent from the heavens. Thanks Kami for both you and your patience for sensei."

I just smiled and disappeared, leaving the very smut editor to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**The graduation dinner with Takahiro and... Usagi-san plays dirty again – find out how!**

**Quite short, I know. I'll do better next time! **

**-s.**

* * *

"Mi-sa-ki-chan!" Takahiro shouted, storming into Usagi's condo. "Where are you, Misaki?"

The living room was empty. Takahiro frowned and looked around. Manami followed him with Mahiro in her arms.

"Ohaiou, Takahiro-san, Manami-san!", Aikawa greeted them, emerging from the bathroom. "I was changing into dress for the party."

"Ohaiou, Aikawa-san," Takahiro smiled at her. "Where are Misaki and Usagi?"

"Upstairs, I believe," she answered shrouding. "They've been there for an hour now."

Takahiro paled.

"And you were just sitting here, doing... nothing?" That was something Misaki's brother could not understand.

Aikawa gave out an incomprehensible sound.

"I got the manuscript so I don't really care about what they're doing. You are lucky that you came a bit late, because I don't think your sensitive ears would cope with the amount of sounds from..."

"AIKAWA-SAN!" Misaki's loud shriek was heard from upstairs. A second later, Misaki himself emerged from the room.

The editor smirked and ignored Misaki's blabbing. She simply threw him a short glance before stating, to both, Misaki's and Takahiro's horror:

"Nevermind. Besides, it's just a matter of time, when I read about it in the forthcoming manuscript."

"You are impossible, Aikawa-san," Misaki murmured and turned to his brother. "And, don't listen to her, Nii-san, Usagi-san is asleep after he had to pull an all-nighter. I went in to change a few minutes ago."

Takahiro nodded his head, but he didn't believe him anyway. It was hard to miss Misaki's ruffled hair and that enormous fresh hickey the boy tried to hide under the collar. But the older Takahashi just ignored it, knowing it would save both him and Misaki an unnecessary embarrassment. He chuckled silently to himself. Who would've thought it Would ever be Misaki to protect Takahiro from something.

Misaki quickly joined them downstairs and welcomed his sister-in-law.

"Oi, Mahiro is so big already. You feed him with yeast, or what?" Misaki joked, taking his small nephew from Manami.

Manami smiled and they began to talk. Takahiro looked around the Usagi's place. He saw the subtle decorations Usagi prepared (or, rather made Aikawa prepare) and was once more hit by the sweet feeling of relief and pride that Misaki has found happiness in life. His little brother meant everything to him and his joy was Takahiro's joy as well.

Takahiro could see clearly how much Usagi loved his brother. Even though in everyday life he wasn't the most sociable person in the world, his attitude changed as soon as Misaki appeared nearby. And when he looked at them, he noticed also how Misaki reacted to every word and gesture Usagi made, as if trying to adjust himself to everything his older lover did. Unless it was groping, of course, which Takahiro was grateful for, since he never really had to witness anything inappropriate. It happened once, and the image scared his innocent mind more than it was necessary. Since that day, he always remembered to call before a visit.

Usagi took his time before he emerged from his bedroom an hour later. Misaki was taking out plates when the author appeared and greeted his guests.

"Takahiro! Long time no see, friend!" he called with a grin on his face. Misaki's brother stood up and approached Usagi to hug him jovially. They haven't seen each other for over a month.

"Indeed, Usagi-san. You woke up just in time for food. Come.

Usagi threw him a peculiar look before glancing at an uncomfortably looking Misaki, who blushed furiously. He nodded his head with a fake smile and followed Takahiro to the table.

"Yes, that nap worked miracles on me."

Misaki only blushed more if that was even possible. The last thread of hope left Takahiro as he witnessed that. So much for the ''all-nighter'' story.

"So, Misaki? How are you feeling about your graduation?"Manami asked trying to lift the tension a bit. ''I know it's still two months away, but have you found some job offers yet?"

"Oh, yes, actually. I'm doing a part-time job at Murakawa and I want to apply there for a full-time job."

Aikawa-san clapped her hands together.

"Yes, Misaki would be a great editor someday. I really hope, he'd get the job."

They talked a bit about it until Misaki felt Usagi's hand on his knee under the table. He quickly pushed it away but his boyfriend's stubborn palm returned to his leg immediately. The bulge in his pants grew larger and larger with every inch Usagi's hand made its way up his tight. Misaki glared at the older man who was currently in the middle of a heated discussion with Takahiro and only a smirk on his face betrayed his... background occupation.

"Misaki, are you all right?" Takahiro's concerned voice brought Misaki to the earth.

"Yes, Nii-san, I'm perfectly fine. Why?" the boy laughed nervously.

"Oh, it's just you look a bit hot. Maybe you have a flu or something? I..."

"Yes, Misaki," Usagi-san's voice sounded amused. "Maybe you need to take a nap, too?"

Aikawa-san coughed into her plate. She quickly covered her mouth with a napkin to hide the enormous grin. Manami also made a funny face but otherwise she remained silent. Takahiro winced surprised when Misaki hawked uncomfortably and stood up.

"I'll be right back," he excused himself and fled to the bathroom. Inside he got to the sink and looked at his reflexion in the mirror: he really was absolutely red on his face. He growled internally at Usagi-san. His hard on was apparent even through the thick fabric of jeans. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. That or he'd have to sit around stiff like hell till the end of Takahiro's visit. No way he could relieve himself while Mahiro was right outside the doors.

_Damn you, Usagi-san_! As much as he loved the man, he still was no more than a brat sometimes.

At the sound of a commotion from the living room, Misaki straightened up. He checked once more, just to be sure, before exiting bathroom. Takahiro and Usagi were still talking and Aikawa played with Mahiro while having a conversation with Manami. No one really noticed him until he got to the table to clean the dished up.

"Oi, Misaki," Usagi-san called, "I was thinking maybe we could go out after the dinner?"

Misaki looked at him surprised but quite eager to do so.

"'We' meaning 'everyone'?"

"Oh, don't count us on," Takahiro said apologetically. "I think Mahiro is tired."

"Then with the grandpa out, it's just me, you and Aikawa."

"Oi! Who are you calling a grandpa? You are four months older than me, Usagi!"

"But being with Misaki makes me feel like I'm twenty again. Grandpa."

Aikawa and Manami laughed out loud. Takahiro only chuckled and Misaki wanted to hide again.

* * *

**R &amp; R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you have the next chapter. I'm awfully sorry for the long wait – my only excuse are the approaching finals. No time to sleep, not time to eat, no time to write, sadly. **

**Loved all the reviews and favourites I received from you. Hope you'll enjoy this piece, too! You guys are awesome!**

**-s.**

The dinner went quite well, Misaki thought as he and Usagi-san entered the apartment. He sighed heavily and put his bag on the table in the living room and reached to loosen up the tie Usagi forced him to wear.

He, Usagi and Aikawa-san went to one of those fancy restaurants in the fashionable part of the city. Of course, Usagi had to order the entire meal for Misaki, because even the thought of trying to pronounce any of the names in the menu terrified Misaki. Aikawa only chuckled then and declared Misaki the cutest boy in the world.

Cute.

Misaki has had enough of hearing that word in reference to him.

Anyway, after the dinner they politely declined Aikawa's invitation to the club and returned home. Usagi-san was reasonable enough to notice that the wine they drank during the meal was more than enough to make Misaki a bit tipsy.

Which also made him unbelievably easy to seduce. That was probably the only thought which made Usagi drag the boy up to the car, the elevator and finally shove him up the wall and press his lips to the boy's.

Misaki moaned at the touch. He returned the kiss fervently and wrapped his arms around Usagi's neck. He never realised when the two of them made their way to the couch. Suddenly he found himself pressed into the soft cushion, still moaning and trying to the get as close Usagi-san as it was physically possible. And Usagi-san shamelessly took the advantage and got rid of the boy's jeans.

"U-Usagi-san..." Misaki sighed in pleasure.

"I love you, Misaki," Usagi answered breathlessly.

He moved his hands all over Misaki's body, nipping, touching his arms, chest, legs... His palms seemed to be everywhere and leave the hot trail of pleasure in every place they touched Misaki.

To say that Usagi loved Misaki wasn't enough. He worshipped the earth he walked on. Every time his gaze travelled to the boy, his heart began to pound terribly. He dreamed about spending the rest of his life with him. And Misaki being Misaki wasn't even aware of the real magnitude of Usagi-san's feelings.

Misaki moaned again and then screamed in pleasure when Usagi took him into his mouth and began to lick every inch of Misaki's length. The older lover felt Misaki's hand in his hair and it turned him on even more. He secretly loved the way Misaki's fingers tangled themselves into his locks and delicately guided him up and down. But that was a pleasure granted for him only and only when Misaki was either completely relaxed or drunk.

Whichever it was, Usagi always took his chance.

"Usagi-san. More."

Oh, did he mention that drunk Misaki equalled a vocal Misaki?

The evening seemed more and more enjoyable with every minute.

A couple of minutes later Misaki was on the edge. He moaned loudly and Usagi picked up his pace. Seeing Misaki's face in the moment of him climax was the most perfect image ever.

"Usagi-san..."

"Misaki!"

"Usa..."

Usagi sucked hard and felt Misaki's body tremble in ecstasy. He threw his head to the side and arched his back as he released right into Usagi's mouth.

Usagi licked Misaki clean. The boy whimpered softly under his touch. Now, it was Usagi's turn to...

"Misaki? Oi, Misaki!"

Usagi held his head up and looked at his lover. Misaki eyes were closed and he was breathing silently.

Fast asleep.

Oh, yeah. One more thing: drunk Misaki was a sleepy Misaki.

* * *

"Usagi-san, wake up."

Misaki touched Usagi's upper arm and shook him softly. The man naturally ignored him and turned his head to the side. Misaki didn't give up. He leaned over his lover and shook him again, this time a bit harder.

This time, Usagi only grabbed Misaki's hand and shoved him onto himself, locking him in his arms. Misaki grinned and kissed Usagi. The author groaned and changed their position: he was now hovering over Misaki and kissing the life out of the boy.

"Have you gone insane, Misaki?" Usagi-san asked him after some time. "Why would you wake me up?"

"We promised to see Nii-san to the station today. His train leaves in two hours," Misaki explained.

"Two hours is a plenty of time. I could sleep some more."

"You have to have something for breakfast first, Usagi-san."

"I can always have you, Misaki."

Usagi groped Misaki's hand and pressed it to the bed over the boy's head. He grinded their hips together, earning a sweet sound of Misaki's moaning in return.

"Usagi-san! Let me go, otherwise we'll be late."

"I don't care."

"Well, I do. I want to see my brother off to the station and you come with me, whether you like it or not."

"Make me," Usagi grumbled moving his lips to Misaki's neck.

"I will hide Suzuki-san. You won't see him ever again."

"Fine."

Two hours later they said their goodbyes to Takahiro and the rest of his family and were heading back to the car. On their way, Usagi-san tried to stop Misaki a few times and pull him into a corner to kiss the life out of him. and although Misaki fought bravely, Usagi-san wasn't someone who could be simply ignored.

"I can't believe, I'm actually graduating in two months!" Misaki sighed on their way home. "And to think that only a couple of months ago I was terrified about that perspective."

"Why would you be scared?" Usagi-san asked sincerely surprised.

"I never thought I would be having a job by then," Misaki explained and after a moment of silence, he added, blushing: "I also never thought that Nii-san would know about us and accept it."

"Are you happy, then, Misaki?"

"I am."

* * *

"Don't forget to bring the term papers for the next classes!"

Misaki sighed and followed his colleagues outside the classroom. He was tired. Actually, he was pretty exhausted after spending the night reading the literature textbook. Usagi-san was busy writing the manuscript so Misaki could finally take care of his assignments.

The next morning as usual he prepared a meal for Usagi and headed out for school without even bothering to wake up the sleeping author.

"Hey, Takahashi-kun!"

Misaki turned round to see who was calling him. A boy he knew from one of his classes came to him and gave him a piece of paper with something on it. Suddenly, he noticed a completely unknown to him girl who was looking at him with interest. She basically stared at him from her place. Before Misaki had even chance to react, the guy was gone. The girl brought her eyes to the piece of paper in his hand so he quickly opened it to reveal a row of numbers written in it.

Phone number.

The guy he barely knew gave him his phone number.

What the hell?

Misaki was saved by the bell. Slowly and still incredulous he made his way to the next classroom. But before he entered he heard a laugh, some sigh and one scream of horror. What was going on?

Careful not to betray his position, Misaki stopped and listened to the voices inside.

"You sure it was him?"

"Yeah. Besides, the car is rather hard to miss."

"I always knew there was something weird about him."

"Yea, at least we all know what was the reason behind this whole arrangements. His brother's request? What a joke! A famous author like Usami-sensei wouldn't do such things..."

Misaki was horrified. Why were they talking about him? He froze until he heard footsteps and felt someone's hand on his arm. He quickly turned to see angry Kamijou.

"Takahashi, what are you doing he..."

"You really believe that Misaki is whoring around with Usami-sensei?"

The books Kamijou was holding in his arms fell to the ground with a loud thud. His eyes snapped to the dead-pale Misaki who was on a brink of despair. How do they know? How do they know about his relationship? How... How...

"Takahashi! Takahashi, are you ok?"

How could he even ask that? Misaki desperately looked around and finally noticed that now not only single persons were looking at him with curiosity. Now it was the whole hall who was staring at him judgingly. Many of them were holding some newspaper. All opened at the same page.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh, gosh. It's been soo long. Sorry!**  
**But as a compensation, a super-long chapter, especially for you!**  
**-s.**

* * *

Misaki woke up to see that somebody moved him to Usagi-san's bedroom. The boy looked around the dark room and his gaze wandered to the clock on the nightstand. It was still relatively early – he should be at the university right now. Why then was he at ho...

An angry voice from Usagi-san's living room made Misaki jump.

"Are you insane, Bakahiko?!" It was Kamijou-sensei. What was he doing in Usagi-san's apartment? His was Usagi's friend?

Instantly, Misaki remembered why exactly he wasn't at the university. The gossips. The stares. Newspaper. What the hell was in that newspaper? As if someone read in his mind, Misaki noticed the magazine on the floor. He quickly picked it up and stared at the cover.

GREAT LORD USAMI AKIHIKO AND HIS TOY BOY?

_Toy boy_?

He was a _toy boy_?

There was also a large picture of him and Usagi-san on the train station. He was in Usagi-san's arms and Usagi-san was kissing him.

Misaki swallowed and rushed to open the magazine on next page to see the full article. He didn't bother reading it, he only stared at the pictures that someone has taken. A few more from the train station, when they were seeing Takahiro's off. Some other came from their night out after the graduation party. In each of them, Misaki was sitting or standing by Usagi-san and the older man had his arms around his shoulders or was kissing him. Sadly or not, Misaki was by then so wasted that he actually kissed Usagi-san back with a certain amount of passion to it.

Misaki got up from the bed as quickly as he could and ran to the door. Before he opened it, though, he heard Usagi-san's voice:

"I love him."

Misaki's heart fluttered in his chest and his face went blank. What was he doing? Why was he saying that to his teacher? What...

"It's Takahiro's younger brother, for god's sake!"

Huh? Kamijou-sensei knows his brother? For a minute, Misaki forgot about the rumours and focused on the conversation between the two men.

"What if he discovers that you seduced his younger brother, huh? He'd hate you."

"Takahiro knows about us and has nothing against it," Usagi's voice was calm.

This time Kamijou-sensei said nothing for a long time. Misaki quietly opened the door and moved to the stairs. The two men were standing in the kitchen and took no notice of him. Misaki took his chance to look at Kamijou-sensei. His teacher stood with his mouth slightly open and a stunned look on his face. But as soon as Misaki noticed this unusual expression on his face, the man narrowed his eyes.

"What are you going to do about this case?" he asked in serious tone. Usagi-san sighed heavily and sat on the sofa, his back to Misaki. Kamijou-sensei followed him. "This is serious, Akihiko. Tomorrow it would be all over the press and tv. This scandal will definitely harm your career. Not to mention, Takahashi's life will get far more complicated as well."

"I don't care."

"You don't care about your lover's good name?" Misaki blushed furiously and resist the will to ran away and never come back. His teacher was referring to him as Usagi-san's lover. "He's just a college kid."

Just then Misaki finally realised what Kamijou-sensei said. Whole Japan would now know that he was with Usagi-san. Not only his university colleagues (not that there were many) and co-workers from Murakawa, but even the taxi driver that drove him back a few day s ago, the pretty lady at the shop or the old man in the gas station. Everyone would know. Kamijou-sensei was wrong. His life wouldn't get complicated.

He was totally screwed.

And why did Usagi behave so nonchalantly about it? He must realise what it means.

"No," Usagi-san's voice rang in the room. "I care about Misaki. I don't care about my career. Misaki will be all right."

"How can you be so sure?!" Kamijou-sensei jumped to his feet angry and took a hold of Usagi-san's shirt. With an angry expression he pulled the older man up...

"Stop!" Misaki heard himself shouting.

Usagi-san and Kamijou-sensei looked instantly in his direction. Usagi shrugged the other man's hand and rushed to Misaki. He wrapped his arms protectively around Misaki.

"Are you feeling ok, Misaki?"

"Yes, Usagi-san. I'm fine. Let go of me, baka."

But Usagi didn't and Misaki had to push him away forcefully.

"I'll be going then, Akihiko," Kamijou-sensei said grabbing his coat. He smiled to Misaki nervously. "Take care, Takahashi. And don't forget about the assignment."

Misaki only scowled and watched his professor leave the apartment.

"Misaki?"

"I've seen the article."

"It's going to be all right, Misaki."

"If you say so."

"Huh?"

Misaki only shrugged his arms and went downstairs to grab something to eat. His head was spinning and he suspected he must still be in sever shock after the revelations. And there was also one thing that bothered him very much. How could Usagi-san be so calm about it?

_I don't care about my career._

How could he say something like that? If Usagi-san were to be in trouble because of him, then Misaki would never forgive himself. How would he?

How did it even happen? Before that incident everything was perfect; they were happy, Nii-san knew about them and approved it with joy. He was just about to graduate from the university and get a full-time job at Murakawa. And now?

Usagi-san was a famous person. It was predictable that at some point, the press would want to get some details from his private life. It was only their fault that that photographer got a chance to earn some money and start a huge scandal, at the same time destroying their lives.

Wait a second. Their fault?

It was Usagi-san's fault! He was the one to kiss him in public. It was Usagi who always grope him and attack him without warning. And now Misaki was to...

No! Misaki argued internally with himself. He poured some juice to the cup and joined Usagi in the living room. The older man was sitting with his laptop and was writing something quickly. Probably some press statement.

No, it was not Usagi's fault. If anything, it was Misaki who allowed him to do that to him.

"Ano, Usagi-san?"

"Hmm?"

"What's going to happen now?"

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked without even glancing away from the screen.

"Well, we have to think about the situation right?" Misaki couldn't understand Usagi's calmness. "It needs to be explained."

Finally his lover sighed and put the computer away.

"Explained? What is here to explain?"

Misaki frowned.

"Baka-Usagi! We must fix it. You can't let this rumours spread. We need to do something!"

Suddenly the door opened with a slam and Aikawa-san ran into the room with terror in eyes. She slammed the door shut and leaned against the door with panting and closed eyes. Usagi and Misaki watched her for a few seconds before she regained her composure. A mistake which they regretted just a second later.

"SENSEI! What the hell is this article?!" the woman screamed on top of her lungs. "How could you be so reckless! I've already called the press and Isaka-san, tomorrow morning you will give a statement and then..."

"Aikawa..."

"...no need to worry, we'll fix..."

"Aikawa..."

"Misaki will be..."

"Aikawa!"

The woman finally stopped talking and both with Misaki turned to Usagi-san with sudden astonishment. Usagi-san hardly ever raises his voice. Usagi-san stood from his seat and came closer to them. He took Misaki's hand and put his other palm on Misaki's cheek. Then he leaned in and kissed Misaki.

"When will you two understand that there is nothing to fix here. I won't make any statement. I won't send Misaki away. I plan to do nothing about this so-called emergency because there's nothing wrong with it."

Misaki stiffened. Aikawa stared at her author in horror.

"Are you insane, Baka-Usagi?!" Misaki yelled, repeating Kamijou-sensei's words.

Usagi turned all his attention to Misaki now. He grabbed his upper arm and dragged him upstairs, ignoring Misaki's screams and protests. Aikawa's mouth fell open as she followed them with eyes full of surprise.

_It's Isaka-san who's going to get mad here_, she thought before leaving the apartment.

* * *

In meantime, Misaki managed to get free from Usagi's firm hold. He glared at Usagi at the same time trying to ignore the pain in his arm. What was wrong with Usagi?

"Misaki. I tell you, there's nothing wrong with the fact that we've been seen together."

Misaki had a different opinion. He pushed Usagi-san away and pursed his lips in thin line.

"Of course, there is! You may say that you don't care about your career but I do! If this continues, Murakawa may even end their cooperation with you."

"I don't care."

"You may lose any opportunity to publish your books."

"I don't care."

"But I do!"

"Misaki, why are you so stubborn?" Usagi-san asked in a soft voice. "I really don't care about my job. I have money, even without my books. I only care about you and yet you seem to... We no longer have to hide. No more pretending in front of other people. You sound like you weren't happy about that."

Misaki's heart flinched in his chest. Was Usagi-san serious? Was he really so important for him that he's be ready to give up everything, his good name included, for him? Was Misaki ready to accept that? His brother...

Nii-san. His friends.

A smirking face of one of the boys flicked in Misaki's memory.

"You are right, Usagi-san. I am not happy," Misaki murmured in a sad voice, trying as much as he could to stop tears pouring down his cheeks.

Time stopped. Neither Misaki nor Usagi-san dared to move even a muscle.

"Misaki? Are you serious?"

Misaki didn't answer only sat on the floor, trying to disappear. Why must Usagi-san sound to hurt?

"I am happy with you, Usagi-san. I am, really. But I also didn't want people to know yet. It may harm your job and now I can't even go to my classes without being ridiculed by everybody."

"Misaki," Usagi-san's voice was delicate as he kneeled in front of him and took a hold of his hands. "This day was bound to happen. You wouldn't have imagined that we'd be able to hide forever, would you?"

"Why not?" came a silent reply.

"And pretend that we live together as friends when we are 40?"

"But I would move out eventually."

"And in ten years' time you'd still lie to your colleagues about why are you still unmarried?"

"I... I don't know, Usagi-san! I don't plan for the future! You ask hard questions!"

Usagi-san stiffened.

"You don't know? What is here to know? To plan? You are mine and I will never let you go."

Misaki knew how childish Usagi-san tended to be but he really hoped that this time the older man was joking. How could he say something like that with such a certainty? Without even considering other's feelings or opinions!

"You can't say something like that, Usagi-san. You don't know the future. We don't know what can happen in a week, year. We don't know if I'm still going to be here in a decade."

"I know that I will never let you go. You are mine."

"Right now, yes. But what about in a year?"

"What are you trying to say, Misaki?" Usagi asked grimly and Misaki's heart crushed with every sound of this wounded voice. "You love me."

"Yes, but I also try to be reasonable here. You can't always look at the world only from your perspective, Usagi-san! Something may happen that I may not be here. No, I'm not saying that I want to leave you. I'm just saying that _we cannot be sure of anything_, Usagi-san."

"And please, Misaki, explain me how all this corresponds to the fact that the press published our photographs? Why would you like so much to silence all this case. Please, tell me." Usagi-san asked in a low, but calm voice. However, Misaki wasn't stupid and knew that Usagi only pretended, that's why he had to choose his words wisely.

"This public announcement made all this so... public. Do you remember, how terrified I was to tell Nii-san about us? I couldn't sleep for weeks before and after that. And this blew up in our faces so suddenly. I was terrified earlier. Now I'm paralysed, Usagi-san. What am I supposed to say to my friends? What about my co-workers? I'm in a relationship with their best author... Anyway. Let's suppose that we split up in the future – just pretend! – and for the rest of my life I am only the... the Usami-sama's_ toy boy_."

"Then let's never split up, Misaki. I love you and I wont ever let you go."

"Were you even listening to me, Usagi-san?!" Misaki shouted suddenly.

"No."

Misaki stood abruptly. Usagi-san was so... frustrating! How come he had to be stuck with this guy! If it wasn't for his brother... Argh.

"No, and I don't understand, Misaki." Usagi-san's voice was full of poorly hidden anger now. "I love you, and you love me to. It's that simple. I don't care about other's opinion. You shouldn't either. This storm will blew over in a matter of days, weeks tops. You look for the troubles where there's none."

"I am not."

Usagi turned to leave the room and on his way he pulled the cigarettes from his pocket. Misaki rounded his fists when he saw Usagi reaching for a lighter.

"You shouldn't smoke," came Misaki's automatic response. But this time Usagi-san didn't smile and throw some cheeky comment at him. Instead he just looked at Misaki and lit the cigarette.

"Or what," he said.

"You'll get sick."

"Why do you care, huh?" Usagi-san's voice was now fully sarcastic. "Your conscience won't let you sleep knowing that I may be dying of cancer while you are not here, because you don't know what the future holds?"

"Don't be childish, Usagi-san!" Misaki yelled furiously. How dare he.

"I am childish. That's all I do."

He approached the door. Misaki watched him as Usagi-san stopped, reached to his pocket again and took out something small. Usagi wieghted the thing in his hand and then forcefully threw it somewhere to his left, to give a vent to his anger.

And seeing Usagi-san's back disappear behind the doors, Misaki fell to the floor again and burst into tears. Why was Usagi so frustrating? Why wouldn't he understand it? All I need now is another problem. I need...

...I need to go to him and apologise. To snuggle against his chest and let all this disappear. To hear Usagi's soothing voice and feel his cold hands rubbing against his skin. But he couldn't. even said in nerves, his words were honest.

And even despite the harsh words that had been exchanged, Usagi-san must've felt the same when he came to Misaki's room late at night and hugged the small figure of his sleeping lover. This, or it was Misaki's imagination that played with his heart, as early in the morning there was no Usagi-san in the room. Instead, he noticed only a thick blanket wrapped around his shoulders to keep him warm.


	5. Chapter 5

**I hoped for some kind of written feedback on the last chapter but it turned out that you'd rather click the favourite/follow buttons than leave a review. Any kind of appreciation in welcome, anyway :)**

**-s**

* * *

The following morning, Misaki woke up to realise that Usagi-san was not there. The boy stood up and exited his bedroom. The argument from the previous night bothered him more than he could imagine.

Where was Usagi, anyway? Misaki thought as he went downstairs. His computer was still in the living room, along with Usagi-san's cigarettes and cup of coffee. Maybe Usagi was just asleep in his room. But his bed was empty. Misaki felt more and more worried. Usagi never went out without leaving him a short message.

Misaki looked around the room in search for some clues but he's found nothing. Sighing, he decided to clean up the place a bit. Their fight turned out to be more messy than he could suspect.

In the middle of the tidying up, Misaki's cell phone rang. Sure it was Usagi-san, Misaki rushed to his room to answer. He felt a wave of disappointment and anxiety when he heard his brother's worried voice:

"Misaki? Are you ok?"

"I'm all right, Nii-chan," Misaki replied. He looked around the room and began picking up things from the floor.

"Misaki, we've seen the magazine." Misaki's winced. "Are you all right? Should we come and take you for a while?"

"No, Nii-chan!" Misaki called abruptly. "It's ok, Nii-chan. Usagi-san says it's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? Misaki, this story seems huge. Are you sure..."

"Yes, I'm perfectly sure. Besides, I wouldn't like to bring the press to your house. You don't have to worry about me, Nii-chan."

Although, Misaki wished Takahiro could come, he also knew that it wasn't possible right now. Until the scandal blows over, it was better not to direct press' attention to his brother and his family. The last thing Misaki wanted was for Takahiro to deal with the interviewer's nagging. That, and the fact that he still didn't know what to do with Usagi-san and his ill ideas.

"And what about Usagi?" Takahiro must be reading his thoughts. "He surely has a place for you to stay until... Misaki, are you all right? Misaki?"

But Misaki wasn't listening to his brother anymore. He was on his knees trying to clean the mess Usagi has left on the floor when he was leaving the night before. Misaki was staring at the small object that Usagi-san dropped.

"Misaki? Are you there?"

The boy dropped his cell phone and grabbed the small box. He instantly sniffed but couldn't stop the tears that filled his eyes.

_You couldn't have imagined that we'd be able to hide forever, would you? And pretend that we live together as friends when we are 40?_

With trembling hands, Misaki opened the box. Even though he had no doubts as to what was inside, still he could only stare at the ring disbelievingly.

_And in ten years' time you'd still lie to your colleagues about why you are still unmarried?_

"Misaki! Talk to me!" Takahiro yelled at him from the phone.

Usagi planned to propose. He wanted us to get married and live in the open, anyway. That's why he wasn't bothered by the news. It was all according to his plans. And Misaki... Misaki only destroyed them.

Did he want to marry Usagi-san?

Still clinging to the ring in his hand, Misaki reached and picked up his phone. He heard Nii-chan talking something to Manami.

"Nii-chan."

"Misaki, why are you crying? Misaki!" his brother sounded terrified. "I'll come there this minute if you won't tell me."

"Nii-chan. I thing I've done something incredibly stupid."

"Huh? What is it?"

The ring felt very heavy in his hand. Yesterday, he has destroyed Usagi-san's dream. Because he was selfish and never really considered Usagi-san to be planning a marriage. Of course, he was always telling him that he won't let him go and that Misaki belonged to him forever, but... Marriage was something real.

"I had a fight with Usagi-san yesterday." Sniff. "He was happy that our relationship has been revealed." Sniff. "He left in anger. And today I've found..."

"Misaki? Please stop crying, it's gonna be all right..."

"... a r–ring."

THUM! Misaki opened his eyes when he heard the sounds of a phone dropped and a tumult at the other end of the line. When the cell was picked up, it was Manami speaking:

"Misaki? Are you there?"

"Yeah."

"Misaki, please, calm down a bit. Tell me what happened yesterday."

Misaki took a deep breath and start talking. Telling his sister-in-law was way simpler than doing it with Takahiro. The woman listened to the disastrous story without uttering a word. Finally, when Misaki finished, she asked in a low, serious voice:

"Misaki, are you happy with Usagi-san?"

"Yes." It was the simplest question in the world.

"Do you want to marry him?"

"I... I don't know. It may bring him troubles. His work and family..."

"No, Misaki," Manami's voice was soft but still serious. "Forget about everything. Forget about the press and his career. Do you want to marry, Usagi-san?"

################

Usagi entered the apartment. Earlier that day, he went out to meet with Isaka to discuss the current state of affairs. To say that Isaka was angry about the scandalous news would be a big understatement. While he let Isaka to yell at him, Usagi's thoughts wandered around Misaki and the way they parted the night before.

It hurt like hell to see Misaki's anger and fear. He knew that Misaki was happy with him. He might've complained about everything all the time, but he wouldn't be Misaki if the agreed to everything Usagi's done to him. Usagi was sure that despite that Misaki would be at least a bit happy to hear that they wouldn't have to hide anymore with their love. Of course, he suspected him to be scared, embarrassed even angry, but he was also certain that there would also be a bit of relief. Instead, he was met with a wall of fury and lack of belief in them.

That hurt him more than anything.

The living room was empty but clean. Usagi looked around and saw that the door to Misaki's bedroom were ajar. He went upstairs. He wanted to talk to Misaki once more and explain everything. At least, try to convince him that it was not the end of the world.

Misaki's voice was barely noticeable. Usagi snuck to the door and peeped inside. Misaki was sitting on the floor with his back to the entrance. His words were barely intelligible and paused by short sniffs. Misaki was holding a cell phone in one hand and in the second Usagi noticed something very small and made of metal.

The blood ran from his face when he remembered himself throwing the box in the corner in anger. How could he be so stupid not to predict that Misaki would find in that way? Idiot...

He was going to enter the room and explain everything to Misaki, when he heard Misaki's words:

"Of course, I do," Misaki whispered. Then with a sudden rush of determination, he added in clear strong voice. "I love him, I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

That was enough for Usagi-san. The man stepped into the room, making Misaki tremble in surprise. Usagi said nothing, just took the phone from his hand and put it to his ear:

"Misaki will call you back."

He hung up and took the still stunned boy into his arms.

"Usagi-san, I..."

"I love you, Misaki."

And then, before Misaki could even open his mouth to answer, Usagi kissed the death out of him. Their talks could wait until tomorrow. Or next week. After hearing Misaki's confession, Usagi was certain that he wouldn't let Misaki leave their bedroom for a long time.


End file.
